


Say It With Flowers

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [30]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dom/sub Undertones, Florist Benoit, Innuendo, International Fanworks Day 2021, Language of Flowers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Ransom is a little shit, insulting your relatives with flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Ransom’s mom orders him to buy flowers for his aunt’s birthday. Fine, whatever, there’s a new florist shop open in town.  Turns out the florist is hot and has no problem playing along with Ransom’s sense of humor.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Merry Trope-mas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: One Million Words





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Trope-mas Day #29: Flower Shop AU
> 
> Three days left of Trope-mas and I’m throwing in a new fandom, but I loved the idea of Ransom coming up with ways to insult his family members without being obvious about it. Also, I’m not looking up flower meanings because, seriously folks, almost 80k words this month, my brain is toast. So, another short one that will most likely be continued at a later date because I’ve literally been falling asleep while trying to write this.

Ransom loved his family, he did, even if almost every one of them were batshit insane. But, whatever, he was an adult with his own place and generally only had to deal with them on holidays. Or in this case, birthdays, because apparently missing his aunt’s birthday party because he’s allergic to her newest fragrance line was not the best excuse as he doesn’t typically have allergies of any sort. So here he is off to buy a ridiculously overpriced bouquet of flowers that would at least smell better than whatever her newest bath and body line did. 

He’d looked for the nearest florist to him and, conveniently enough, a new one had opened up right down the block from one of his favorite lunch spots, so he could place the order and then go drown his sorrows with a cocktail and a delicious meal. Parking in between the locations, he made his way leisurely down the sidewalk, looking in the windows of the various shops in case something caught his eye.

And then something  _ did _ catch his eye, or rather some _ one _ . A ruggedly handsome older man was puttering around being the register of the shop, the sleeves of his white button-up rolled half way up his arms with the material straining nicely over his biceps. Blonde hair just touched with grey and crystal blue eyes topped off the stunning package. Then Ransom realized that the man was wearing an apron with the name of the florist shop he was looking for, even better. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be a complete waste after all.

Entering the shop, the bells on the door chiming sweetly, a heavily Southern accented voice called out, “Welcome, be right with ya.” Ransom shivered as that voice ran over him like velvet. Damn, he made a spectacular choice in shops. Making his way to the front counter to get a better look at his dream man, he took in the arrangements placed strategically around the shop. The man certainly knew what he was doing, assuming he was the one actually doing the arrangements and not just taking the orders. As the man turned to face him, Ransom gave him a thorough onceover and his most charming smile.

“Welcome, now that you’ve had a good look at...things, what can ah help you with?” The hint of humor sparkling in those blue eyes told Ransom the older man knew exactly what he’d been up to.

“Oh, I can think of several things you can help me with, but unfortunately I came in here for a reason.” Ransom winked and braced his arms on the counter. “So, my mother has told me I have to send my aunt flowers since I blew off her birthday party with a lame excuse.”

The man tilted his head and a smirk tugged at his lips, “Was the excuse the problem or the fact that it was a bad one?”

Ransom’s eyes lit up. Oh, he loved someone who was both smart and a smartass. Laughing he shrugged carelessly, “Probably a little bit of both. It’s my uncle’s wife and my mom doesn’t really get along with her either and she still had to go. Appearances, you know?”

“Ahhh, of course, the dreaded ‘appearances,’ musn’t make a scene after all.”

Ransom hummed his agreement, “Exactly! So, knowing that flowers have all these fancy meanings behind them, and knowing that my aunt knows absolutely nothing about that, could you put together something that says, ‘you’re a gold-digging airhead without a lick of business sense’?” 

The man’s eyes widened and he coughed, his hand covering his mouth, and the obvious laugh he was trying to stifle, while his eyes sparkled with merriment. “I, uh, I think ah could manage that. It might be a bit  _ colorful _ though.”

“Oh, the more the better, she’s got the whole illegitimate love child of a flower child and Madame Trelawney thing going on, so, yeah, make it gaudy as hell and she’d probably love it.”

The man did laugh that time, making his eyes crinkle at the corner and Ransom’s heart beat double time. “You certainly do have a way with words, Mr…”

Ransom held his hand out, “Drysdale, but, please, call me Ransom.”

The man’s callous-roughened hand gripped Ransom’s firmly, lingering for longer than was polite, “Benoit, it’s a pleasure t’ meet ya, Ransom.” 

“Oh, no, Benoit…” and didn’t that name just roll off his tongue like a prayer, “the pleasure is  _ all _ mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom can’t stop thinking about a certain florist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn’t get to write as much as I wanted to on this fic initially during my 30 Days of Trope-mas, here’s some more! I think there'll be one more chapter after this one, maybe two if I want to throw in a smutty epilogue lol.

It had been a week since Ransom had ordered a bouquet of flowers for his aunt’s birthday and met the hot older man running the flower shop. Benoit’s heavy Southern accent combined with a killer body and sharp mind had kept Ransom distracted the entire time while Benoit had arranged the gaudy arrangement Ransom had picked out. Ransom had flirted heavily the entire time as well, surprised that the blonde had played along, that clever mind twisting words and actions into suggestive teases, but not blatantly so. Unfortunately, before Ransom could give the man his number, a young Hispanic woman had entered and Benoit had to excuse himself as she was there for an interview. Ransom hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the man ever since.

Ransom realized he could just stop by the shop and talk to the man again, but he didn’t want to come across as desperate, even if he was maybe feeling that way given the dreams he’d been having. A quick trip to visit his grandfather, however, provided him all the excuse he needed.

~~

The shop door chimed as Ransom entered and Benoit’s accented voice carried through the room to him.

“Just a moment, I’ll be right with ya.”

“Take your time; I’ll enjoy the view.” And Ransom wasn’t even exaggerating, Benoit’s back was to the store as he worked on an arrangement, his dress shirt stretched lovingly across the broad planes of his back and shoulders.

The older man laughed lightly and glanced over his shoulder. “Ah, Mr. Drysdale, back again so soon?”

Ransom would  _ not _ get all giddy just because Benoit remembered his name after only the one visit. “Well, you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that.” 

“Hmmm, sure it wasn’t a different body part doin’ the thinkin’?”

Ransom’s mouth fell open in shock, completely not helped by the playful wink the man gave him.

“After all, a beautiful floral arrangement is a delight to almost all the senses.”

Ransom felt himself starting to blush, the man really was too clever with his words, and ducked his head as he looked around at some of the pre-made arrangements. “Right...the senses...totally what I was thinking.” That husky laugh rolled over him once more and drew goosebumps to his skin. 

As Benoit dusted off his hands on his apron, he rounded the counter to stop just past arm’s reach. “So,  _ Ransom _ , what can ah do for you today?” 

Ransom had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him “whatever you damn well want,” but he was an adult and he was  _ not _ desperate, damn it! “I uh, was in need of another arrangement. Everybody loved my aunt’s flowers, said they just looked so happy and colorful.” The two shared a smile at the reason behind the colorful combination of blooms. “But I was wondering if you could come up with something that says ‘Congratulations on adding another dagger to your wheel of death.’ Something unique and exotic looking.”

Benoit blinked at the description. “Come again?”

Ransom bit back the “gladly” that damn near slipped out. Running the sentence back through his mind, he laughed as he realized what the concern was. “My grandfather is Harlan Thrombey, the murder mystery writer. Every time one of his books makes the best seller list, he adds a dagger to this giant metal ring thing. They’re all different too, but it’s definitely weird. He is the definition of eccentric old man.”

Benoit shook his head and chuckled. “You have the most colorful group of relatives I’ve ever heard of.”

“Oh, you have no idea. I’m practically boring by comparison.”

Benoit gave Ransom a slow once over, making him shiver at the almost physical sensation, “Oh, I would never say that. I have a feelin’ things are rarely ever boring around you. So much  _ passion _ being held back for propriety’s sake.”

Ransom whimpered softly, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip as he unconsciously swayed toward the blonde. How could just a few words leave him feeling completely strung tight and ready to go?

Benoit’s eyes darkened as he watched Ransom’s reaction to him, and he reached out, calloused fingers just barely grazing the younger man’s hand. “Be a good boy and wait here while I see what I have in the back.”

Ransom sucked in a stuttered breath, unable to do anything but nod as the tension became a palpable thing between them. “Y...yes, Sir.”

It was Benoit’s turn to suck in a breath at the tremulous answer and he seemed to debate with himself before stepping back decisively and moving swiftly into the back room, leaving Ransom alone to try to remember how to breathe and function like an adult instead of a hormonal teen. He had a feeling if the two of them ever got together, it would be explosive and earth shattering and all those other over the top descriptions you read about and never expect to actually happen.

Now Ransom just had to find a way to ask the man out. Simple, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom is desperate, tired of pining, and completely over being interrupted every time he tries to fix either of those problems. He’s going to get his man, damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm thinking there will be one smut filled chapter after this, and then possibly one more fluffy chapter after that. Hopefully I won't jinx myself by saying I'm hoping to have this finished before summer.
> 
> BIG NEWS IN END NOTE!!!

Fuck it, Ransom was desperate. That brief interaction with Benoit the previous week at the flower shop had been playing through his mind, and dreams, on repeat ever since. Though things got a lot more interesting in his dreams as he was bent over the counter or forced to his knees right in the middle of the shop.

Unfortunately, before he could ask the man out after he’d returned with a potted plant of some kind of sword shaped leaves that he had added blood red roses to, a woman had come in crying hysterically about how her florist had cancelled on her and her wedding was two days away. Benoit had given him an apologetic look and gone to try to console the crying woman, leaving Ransom to leave without a date once more.

Slumped down in his chair, foot tapping restlessly as he tried to figure out a reason to go back, Ransom chewed on the side of his thumb. Making a decision, he stood quickly and grabbed his coat and keys. Fuck it, he’d make something up if he had to, but he was asking the man out no matter what.

~~~

The bell on the door chimed merrily as Ransom entered, gaze raking quickly over the shop for the object of his desires. It was only a moment before Benoit stepped out from the back room, a politely welcoming smile on his face that grew into something much warmer upon seeing Ransom.

Meeting the older man in the middle of the shop, it was all Ransom could do not to reach out to him. “So my grandfather was thrilled with the plant thing. Set it right next to his wheel of death.”

Benoit chuckled at the description, dipping his head. “Ah’m glad to hear it. So what brings you here today, then, Ransom? Another birthday?”

Ransom didn’t miss the way that Benoit’s gaze slid lazily over his body, appraising, and had to bite back a needy whine. “I need something for my nephew. Something along the lines of ‘you’re an entitled little prick, but sorry/not sorry your choice for President lost.”

Benoit blinked and snorted a laugh. “There’s a lovely collection of decorative cacti behind you.” 

Ransom didn’t even pretend to look, his tongue darting out over his lips nervously, wondering why this man had the ability to affect him to such an extent.

Benoit’s smile fell as he studied the younger man, a tension thrumming through him as his gaze locked onto Ransom’s darting tongue and swollen bottom lip. Looking into his eyes, he stepped forward, reaching up to run a finger gently down the side of Ransom’s face, watching as the brunet’s eyes closed and he swayed towards him. Voice growing husky with his growing desire, he asked the question that was hovering between them. “Why are you really here, Ransom?”

Ransom blinked his eyes open, staring into Benoit’s heat filled gaze. “Go out with me?” He laughed ruefully and ran a hand over his hair. “I was going to say something smooth, but we keep getting interrupted and I can’t stop thinking about you, _dreaming_ about you. So yeah, please, go out with me?”

Benoit sucked in a breath as Ransom’s words rolled over him, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one that had been feeling this ridiculous attraction between them. Benoit cupped his face, drawing him into a slow, lingering kiss, feeling the younger man tremble against him. “Mmmm, my darlin’ boy, I could think of little I’d like more. Just let me close up the shop.”

Ransom blinked dreamily, taking a moment to comprehend what Benoit had said. “Now? Really?”

“As you said, Ah’m tired of interruptions and Ah can think of much more... _enjoyable_...activities we could be doing. Can’t you?”

Ransom let out a giddy laugh, not believing his luck, and nodded quickly, “Yes, _Sir._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I NOW HAVE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/mVud3tQGGB)! Come talk with me about my fanfics and other fic related things.
> 
> Want to see my plot bunnies for all the fandoms I write in? Want to leave a plot bunny for me? Come visit me at [Juju's Bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/)


End file.
